


The Only Place I Feel Like Me

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [3]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Shippy, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a better option than the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Place I Feel Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt was own bed.
> 
> Spoiler for Genesis. Missing scene, takes place the first night that Robbie stays at Jackie’s while his flat, which was flooded, is drying out.
> 
> The title is a lyric from Where I Sleep by Emeli Sandé.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Robbie had adjusted the cushions and duvet more times than he had bothered to count in a valiant attempt to get comfortable and achieve the near impossible task of falling asleep on a sofa that was as rigid as his own bed.

There was a better option than the sofa. 

Waiting a few minutes to work up some courage to go upstairs and plead a pity party to Jackie, who would more than likely still be mad at him for turning up and also be watching the bedroom door waiting for him to come and ask her the inevitable _can I sleep with you?_ question.

Feeling that he’d worked up enough courage, he heaved a sigh and slowly moved from the sofa. He was being careful to walk quietly while making his way upstairs to the bedroom.

Jackie let out a short cough when he was at the door forcing him to hesitate for a moment before going in. “Took you long enough,” she said, her outline silhouetted by the contrasted minimal light streaming in from the hallway and darkness of the room.

“Yeah I know,” Robbie paused. “I was starting to feel like an exiled lover.”

Jackie slowly nodded at his choice of words. “Interesting,” she remarked.

Knowing that he was going to have to bite the bullet and get it over with, Robbie finally asked, “Can I sleep with you?”

“What’s wrong with the sofa?” Jackie asked while making some space for him.

“It’s uncomfortable, like sleeping on a concrete slab.”

Pulling some of the covers back a little, Jackie replied, “In other words, it’s like your bed.”

Robbie waited a moment before answering, “Yeah,” he asked, “Can I?” again, because he was still feeling uncertain about her answer, and wanted clarification before moving further into the room.

“You can sleep in here tonight, I’ll sort out the spare room tomorrow,” Jackie said, giving him the answer he’d been expecting.

Robbie closed the door, walking quickly to the bed. “Are you sure about this?” He joked as he got in next to her.

“Robbie, I wasn’t even going to let you in when you turned up.”

Grimacing at the implication, he said, “You should have been the only one I asked,” pausing for a beat, he added, “For what it’s worth Jackie, I wouldn’t get anything worthwhile from staying at some birds house and I’m glad I’m here with you.”

“I’m glad your here too but you’re right I should be the only one you ask whenever you need something” Jackie said. “Glad, because you love me?” Even though she knew how he had always felt about her.

“Charm will get you nowhere,” Robbie teased, as his arm draped across her midriff pressing her closer to him, he kissed her on the cheek, “Because I have always loved you.”

With her back to his chest, they slowly fell in to a peaceful slumber, knowing that for the first time in a long time they wouldn’t be waking up alone or with a regret from the night before that hadn’t got the _get dressed, get out_ memo once the sex was finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my [Taggart tag](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/tag/tv:+taggart) on Dreamwidth and I noticed that I haven’t written much fic for Genesis, which surprised me because there is a lot of R/J canon to play with in that episode. I may fill a few more of the prompts on my card with missing scene ficlets for the ep.


End file.
